Starseed
by DanielMS
Summary: Standing atop a remote mountain is a lone observatory, which houses twelve humanoids. As these beings search for their life's purpose, strange, skyborne beasts known as the Starseeds threaten their lives, bringing them to fight to defend what little they know. As the twelfth member, Aries, awakens from his slumber, he is more than eager to fight. But is he ready for such a task?


**Unit**: 03-20

**Codename**: Aries ( )

**Class Protocol**: Offense

**Description**: A courageous and independent unit, possibly [REDACTED] if allowed to flourish in his element. Aries should focus on [REDACTED] when in battle with the [REDACTED]. Aries can also headstrong and craves [REDACTED]. Willing to prove himself to those that matter to him, to the point that he might [REDACTED]. Beware his [REDACTED].

Dark eyes squinted at the pages in the file. Black-gloved hands flipped through them as he read what prior knowledge existed of him. Courageous? Independent? He could read those words just as he could read his "codename". Aries. But what did all of it mean? He leaned back against the cold wall of the office room, the curled horns adorning his head clacking off of it.

"Yeah, it's like that for all of us when we awaken." A voice came from the opposite end of the room. A tall, broad man walked over, two large horns sprouting from his head. Though his body was large and intimidating, his face had a softness to it, large green eyes half-lidded, a calm smile on his lips.

"Taurus? Why're you here?"

"Just checking on you."

Aries looked Taurus up and down. Like him, Taurus had purely black hair and clothing, his skin was a stark white, like the snow that blanketed the world outside, and they both had horns, albeit differently shaped. But their eyes stood in stark contrast, colorful emerald and colorless gray playing off each other.

Taurus crouched down with the smaller man, looking through the files with him.

"Oh, here's my file."

**Unit**: 04-21

**Codename**: Taurus ( )

**Class Protocol**: Defense

**Description**: A reliable and sturdy unit, both [REDACTED], as well [REDACTED]. Taurus is better suited for [REDACTED], where everyone can [REDACTED]. While he can be [REDACTED] at times, when duty calls, Taurus is [REDACTED].

"Why do we even have these files if there's all this blacked-out stuff?" Aries questioned, flinging his file across the room, and crossing his arms over his chest.

Taurus merely shrugged. "None of us really know. Even Virgo and Capricorn don't know who made these, and they know everything."

Aries groaned, pinching his brow. "You said all of you went through this?"

"A crisis? Yeah, but not quite as bad as this. You're really mad about it. Mine was pretty low-key, holing myself up in my sarcophagus and all. But then I found a purpose, just like everyone has. And like how you will."

"How'd you figure it out?" Aries asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, when a particularly strong Starseed attacked, and even Leo and Sagittarius couldn't fend it off, I thought about how much I wish I could protect them. That's when my colors came in and I could use my powers to the fullest." Taurus stood and stretched, rolling his arms back. "My purpose is to protect you all."

With that, Taurus left the room, leaving Aries to think on that point. He'd been awake for a week now, down to the day. For some time before he fully awoke, he could hear what was going on around him. Voices, the sensation of things passing him by. But it was dark, and he couldn't understand what was being said.

Between his awakening and now, he's seen everyone fight at least once. Taurus summoning his shield with a brilliant green, Leo's fiery gold and her sword, the flashy pink of Libra and his staff. He wanted to fight, to be of use to them, but he was "too new" they said. Instead, Virgo gave him her notes of the Starseeds to go over.

All Aries knew of the Starseeds were what Virgo's notes said: Alien beasts that come from the sky at least every other sun cycle, never attacking during a moon cycle. They come in many different shapes and sizes, and they attack in droves. It's rare for a single Starseed to attack, unless it's especially powerful. They're split into four classes, from weakest to strongest: Shoggoth, Hastur, Dagon, and Azathoth.

All Aries has seen for himself are Shoggoths, and they're easily dispatched. Why wouldn't they let him fight them, at least? If they just let him prove himself, things would be so much easier. Their tentacles were so flimsy, he thought, even if his powers hadn't come in, he could hold his own against them, right?

Aries put the files away, like he found them, choosing to put his existential crisis aside for the rest of the day for peace of mind. Stepping out of the room, he rounded the corner, not really paying attention to anything else but the fact that he was walking and that he wasn't in the file room anymore. His clouded mind almost didn't register when someone called his name.

"Aries! Just the guy I was looking for."

He tilted his head back. "Oh, Aquarius. What's up?"

Aquarius sauntered over, her long, wavy hair flowing nearly to the ground behind her. At first glance, it was hard to tell where her hair stopped, and her flowy dress began. She was just a bit taller than him, not taking his horns into consideration. She was wider than him as well, though softer. Her eyes were a strikingly soft blue, like the sky during a day cycle.

"I wanted your opinion on something. Follow me." Grabbing Aries' wrist, she practically floated across the floor while she dragged him along.

Opening the door, a cold blast of air filled the hallway, and they were outside. Though Aries hated the way the air hit him and made him shudder, Aquarius seemed to relish in it, spreading her arms and taking in the fresh air.

Aries wrapped his arms around himself, keeping himself warm from the wind-chill. "So what did you wanna show me? Preferably before I freeze my ass off."

Aquarius blinked. "Oh right, I forgot your color hasn't come in. Don't worry, once that happens, you won't even feel the cold."

"Great. What else will I get once my 'color comes in'?" He rolled his eyes, stepping back into the doorway.

"Well," Aquarius did an absent spin on one leg, turning to face the vast white of the mountains beneath them. "You'll get a big boost in your strength and speed. Maybe another power will come in, too. Like Leo's fire, or Virgo's healing, or even Gemini's clones. Or…" Aquarius raised her arms, snow peeling off the stones around them. "You can control water like me. Well, you probably won't get that power, but you get the gist."

"Well I was being sarcastic when I asked, but thanks anyway." Aries huffed, blowing the hair from his eyes. "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, I'm getting to that." Aquarius molded the large ball of snow with gestures of her hands. Soon, tendrils of white flailed in all directions, floating in the air by Aquarius' will.

"Is that a Shoggoth?"  
Aquarius nodded. "Uh-huh! I figured I could make these snow models to help with training against the Starseeds."

Aries nodded. "That's… actually pretty cool. You gonna run that by Capricorn?"

"Yeah! But I wanted to test them out first. Y'know, see if they're accurate enough to be considered. And I know much you've wanted to try fighting, so…"

Aries perked up. "You're gonna let me fight your snow things?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

Aries was practically buzzing. Surely if everyone saw how he was able to see how he was able to fight off Aquarius' snow golems, they'd let him fight the real things, right?

"I'm not gonna go easy, though. But I'm also not gonna, like, kill you. Not on purpose anyway." She winked.

Aries stepped back out into the snow, and got into a stance. Foot forward, fists clenched and close to his chest. He had no experience fighting, but watching everyone else, he got the gist of what he was supposed to do. Some of it was completely subliminal, though. Just what felt right. Leo said he was "a punchy dude", so he got into a stance that he felt would be the "punchiest".

Before he could go in on the snow Shoggoth, he heard a "Yooooooo" come from the hallway. Stepping out of the doorway was Sagittarius, his bright orange eyes staring right at Aquarius' creation.

"Dude, is this 'that thing' you were talking about?" Sagittarius asked, putting his hand on his hips.

"Yeah! Wanna watch its maiden voyage?"

Sagittarius nodded. "Hell yeah, but you know Cap hates this idea right?"

Aquarius shrugged. "Well, Capricorn hates everything I try to come up with, so he can shove it. As long as you and Aries and everyone else thinks it's cool, then what's the problem? He might be the leader, but majority rules."

"But you're gonna have Aries test it out? His color hasn't even come in yet."

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Aries scowled, stepping in front of him. Sagittarius stood taller than either him or Aquarius. His black hair was cut short, shorter than anyone else's, and had arrow shapes shaved into the left side. He was also strongly, solidly built. Not quite the wall that Taurus was, but a force to be reckoned with nonetheless.

"I guess I could look over this, make sure things don't get out of hand." Sagittarius sighed, scratching his chin.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sag. So Aries, we doing this or what?"

Aries turned back around, his gray eyes wide with excitement. "Yeah!"

Sagittarius stepped back. "Lemme just get my rifle for a second." He held his hand out, and the orange of his eyes began to glow. Orange light snaked through the black of his outfit in symbols, and light materialized out of his palm. Grabbing the ever-growing ball of light in his hand, it lengthened into a long, black rifle, with a serrated bayonet at the muzzle. He gives a nod to Aquarius.

"Alright Aries, you ready?" Aquarius stepped to the side, a puppeteer for the writhing snow beast.

"Ready!"

Aquarius' fingers danced as she sent the snow Shoggoth after Aries. And white tendril whipped out, faster than Aries could even comprehend, sending him tumbling through the snow. Sagittarius quickly aimed his rifle, but Aries shakily got up, waving him off.

"I got this…"

"I really don't think you-"

Aries simply rushed back in, ducking under another whipping tentacle, and suddenly he was upside down, dangling in the air by the ankle. He flailed angrily, fists flying as his free boot kicked desperately into the solid white wall of snow that made up the tentacle. His tantrum was cut short by the second tentacle whipping toward him. Before he could even put his arms up in defense, a flash of orange disintegrated the incoming limb. Another flash of orange and he was falling face first into the snow.

"Sagittarius!" Aries and Aquarius both groaned.

"Aries, you were dying out there. I wasn't gonna let you get yourself killed by a fake Shoggoth of all things." Sagittarius said, blowing the smoke from the muzzle of his rifle.

Aries ignored him. "Aquarius, make another. I got this one." He demanded, getting back into a fighting stance.

Aquarius glanced at Sagittarius, then back to Aries, before letting out a heavy sigh. "I hate to say it, but Sag is right. If that's how you fare against a Shoggoth made of snow one on one, I don't think you're ready."

Before Aries could protest, an older voice rang out.

"And just what is the meaning of this?" From the doorway, a tall figure, slightly taller than Sagittarius, but very thin stepped out. His short black hair was slicked back, his outfit a sleek suit with coattails, and his eyes were an earthy brown. His horns extended straight back from his forehead, almost blending in with his hair.

Sagittarius piped up. "Cap! I was watching them! I-"

"Aquarius, explain yourself." Capricorn shot a look at her, his tone deadly sharp.

"Well, your highness, I was just thinking of new ways to help with training. No offense, but sitting around waiting for the Starseeds to attack doesn't help prepare for when they arrive."

Capricorn squinted, the wrinkles under his eyes scrunching further. "And you thought it wise to use Aries, whose color has yet to manifest, as your test subject?"

"Well how else is he supposed to train for when the Starseeds attack?" Aquarius argued, putting an arm around Aries' shoulder. "Maybe his color would come in if you let him try fighting."

"My color did not come in in the heat of battle, Aquarius, and neither did yours. Endangering him will not help it come in any quicker."

"But me sitting around doing nothing but watch won't help my color come in either!" Aries said.

Capricorn merely stared down at Aries. "Who taught him how to disobey me, Sagittarius?"

"Hey! Don't blame his issues with you on me!" Sagittarius squawked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, Aries. Whatever purpose you have, you won't find it by being eager to get yourself killed. And I won't let you be helped in your self-destructive search."

Aries furrowed his brow, storming past Capricorn and then Sagittarius without a word. He barreled past Taurus and Virgo, making his way into the sarcophagus room. The room is circular, the bottom of the main telescope going through the center, adorned with twelve rectangular sarcophagi, each with a special symbol on the cover. Moving his cover to the side, he flopped into his sarcophagus, the very place he first awakened.

"Hey Aries." A small voice said. Aries popped his head out of his sarcophagus, looking to the one next to him. To his left was Taurus' sarcophagus, empty, and to his right was Pisces' sarcophagus, which lo and behold had Pisces inside it. As usual.

"Hi Pisces. Why're you here?" Pisces, just like Aries, had dull gray eyes. Despite being awake for longer than Aries, by six moon cycles, he's yet to find his color either. He was lean and his bodysuit clung tightly to his body, both sleeveless and backless. His black hair was shaved on one side, the rest flopping to the other side, and his ears were notched and fin-like.

"Probably the same reason as you." Pisces said, a small, awkward laugh escaping his mouth. "I've been awake for six moon cycles now, and my color hasn't come in. I'm not even sure what to do. Fighting like Leo and Sagittarius hasn't done anything, and being a protector like Taurus or Virgo doesn't seem right either. My file says my protocol is as 'Support' like Cancer and Scorpio, but I don't know what that means."

"I thought mine would be easy. I'm listed as 'Offense' like Leo and Sagittarius, and their colors came in while fighting, so maybe mine will too. If they'd let me." Aries spat.

Pisces sighed. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm sure your color will come in before mine."

"Don't say all that. You've been here way longer, you deserve to find it before me.

"Thanks…"

"Just hurry up. I want my color already."

"Virgo, how long has it been since a Starseed attack?" Capricorn asked.

Virgo tucked her long hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses. "6 sun cycles. That's the longest we've gone without one since before Aquarius awakened. I fear the severity of the next attack if this persists."

Virgo's eyes, a rich maroon color, scanned over calendars and reports of her own writing. Swiping up the reports she was looking for, she presents them to Capricorn.

"Every time the Starseeds have paused their attacks for any given extension of time, the next attack was more severe. Without fail."

"And what was the last time an Azathoth-level Starseed attacked?"

"41 moon cycles ago. Leo, Sagittarius, Taurus, Libra, and I all had to fight to even hope to overwhelm it."

"And how long was the period between that attack and the one before it?"

"12 sun cycles. Which means we're at the halfway point of that. If the next attack were happen tomorrow, the weakest we'd be looking at would be a Hastur-class. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Aries and Pisces are both still colorless, which means some of us would need to keep them out of the fray." Virgo removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. "For Pisces that should be easy, but Aries has been restless."

Capricorn sighed. "He really does not like me, does he?"

"Most of us don't to begin with."

Capricorn shot her a look.

"I don't mean to offend, but your intentions don't always line up with your delivery. Maybe just tell Aries that you're only looking out for him."

"Were it that easy, I would have done it."

Virgo's lips curled into a small smile. "Well, if you'd like my opinion on how to get Aries and Pisces' colors to come in…" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Capricorn merely stood silent.

"Next time the Starseeds attack, send Aries out to fight." Before Capricorn could object, Virgo put a hand up. "Send him out with Leo and Taurus. Leo can keep the Starseeds away, and Taurus can directly protect him. Trust us, Capricorn. You may be our leader, but we all have each other's backs."

After yet another moment of silence, Capricorn spoke up. "And Pisces?"

"Well, if we can drag him out of his sarcophagus long enough, I was thinking we could let Cancer take him under her wing as lookout at the telescope. Like her and Scorpio, his protocol is 'Support', so a similar job to them must be his calling. What do you say?"

"Consider it… considered."

Cancer sat in her usual chair, her metallic, skeletal hands adjusting the various knobs and levers operating the telescope. Her long black hair sat in a plait over her shoulder, ocean blue eyes staring into the night sky. She was increasingly nervous at what she'd find once she found a Starseed. It had been 10 sun cycles since the last attack, and from what Virgo's reports said, they were nearing the record for most days without an attack.

"The younger members don't understand the apprehension we have over this." Cancer thought to herself. "Aries, Pisces, Gemini, and Aquarius have never seen a Starseed stronger than a Hastur-class."

Suddenly, the creak of a door snaps Cancer out of her thoughts.

"Capricorn, is that you?"

"Who else would it be, dear?"

Cancer glanced over as Capricorn strode over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can feel your nervousness from all the way downstairs." He said, lightly massaging Cancer's shoulders. "No matter what happens, we'll keep everyone safe."

"I know, it's just… I worry for the younger ones. There's four of us who haven't seen anything more severe than a Hastur-class. That's a third of us. Not to mention Pisces and Aries have yet to have their colors come in."

"They will be okay, too. You and I will make sure of it."

Cancer smiled, leaning the back of her head on Capricorn's chest. "If only you could be this affectionate with everyone else."

"You sound like Virgo." Capricorn groaned. "Look, it just is not as easy to be open with them like I am with you. I care about them just as much, but…"

Cancer let out a small gasp, before immediately looking back into the telescope. Her jaw went slack for a second, before turning back to Capricorn.

"Dagon-class. And a big one."

Capricorn turned back to the door, swiftly stepping out of the room. He immediately met eyes with Virgo on his way out.

"Virgo, get Leo, Taurus and Gemini. We have a Dagon-class."

"What about Aries?"

Capricorn bit his lip. "He can join in next time. I refuse to send him out a Dagon-class."

Leo and Gemini stood on either side Taurus, staring up at the orange, evening sky. Leo's eyes burned gold like the sun, bright fire wreathing her mane of hair. If Taurus stood two heads above Aries, then she stood two heads below him. Fiery gold light materialized in her hands, and as she clasped her fists around it, a sword twice her size burst from the flames.

Gemini's eyes glowed a soft yellow. If Leo's eyes were blazing suns, then Gemini's were soft candles. Her hair was short, a bang covering one eye. She was built lithe, like a ballerina or an acrobat. A sickle appeared in a flash of lemon-colored light. As she grasped it, a long chain materialized, another sickle identical to the first at the end of it.

Taurus stepped forward, bright green light snaking through the black of his coat, and a large round shield bursting into existence on his forearm. A deafening screech rings out through the sky, as a large, serpentine form begins to come into form. Its fleshy body writhed as it flew downward, dead, glossed-over eyes piercing into the three on the deck.

Leo rushed forward, sword dragging along the metal deck and giving off sparks. She leapt up with a grunt, driving her sword into the open gill of the Starseed, spraying fetid brown liquid in every direction. Suddenly, nodes lining the Starseed's body begin to flash, and electricity bursts to life across its body, sending a shock through Leo's sword that sends her flying back with a loud "SNAP!"

"Leo!" Gemini rushes forward, her body glowing a soft yellow as a replica of herself peels off of her, like a cicada escaping its shell. Gemini rushed forward as her clone caught Leo. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Leo said, staring down at her smoking hands. "That thing has some kinda power we haven't seen before, so look out."

Gemini hops up, slinging her chain-scythe at the eel-like beast, the blade cutting into its soft tan flesh like butter. Using her chain as a tether, Gemini swings herself underneath the neck of the Starseed, before its nodes begin to light up again. Not wanting a shock like Leo got, she lets go of her weapon as the scythe at the other end of the chain swings upward, fully wrapping the weapon around its neck.

The Starseed wraps its lower half around a large boulder, looming above the deck of the observatory as its rotten blood drips from the wound on its gill. Gemini glows once more, her clone's form blinking out of existence.

"Taurus, what're you thinkin'?" Leo asks, wreathing her large blade in flame.

"Let me rush at it, see what I can do about its defenses." With that, Taurus bound forward, shield raised in front of him as he bashes it into the Starseed's face, sending it reeling back. Only shaken however, the eel opened its mouth, revealing dozens of rows of tiny, needle-like teeth. A bright flickering light came from the bottom of its jaw, and a bolt of electricity flashed forward, striking Taurus' shield. The electricity surged through it and into Taurus. He cried out in pain as he slumped onto one knee.

Everyone watched from the inside, waiting on Capricorn's orders.

"Capricorn, listen to me!" Aquarius pleaded. "Send me out there, I can handle it!"

"Cap, I can snipe it from afar, I can help them!" Sagittarius offered.

Capricorn remained silent, though the look in his eyes was markedly different than usual. His usual calm squint was a pained furrow, yet he didn't let anyone step in. Not yet. They could handle this, unexpected a situation it may be. Meanwhile, Pisces and Aries held back, in the sarcophagus room.

"Aries, what do you think will happen?" Pisces asked from his sarcophagus.

Aries didn't answer, his fingernails digging into the stone of his sarcophagus. Of course Capricorn sent them back to the sarcophagus room. They were weak, they weren't allowed to not be weak. They need to sit back and listen-not even watch, listen-as their friends, their family, were fighting a losing fight. Aries wasn't going to wait for Capricorn to give him the go ahead. Hopping from his sarcophagus, he dashed out of the room, despite Pisces' protests.

"I'm tired of waiting," he thought. "I'm tired of 'next times', I'm tired of 'you're ready's'. I'm fighting no matter what anyone says or does." Aries exited the observatory opposite the deck, opting instead to run around the building as to not be seen. No one was going to stop him. Not on his watch.

Upon seeing the Starseed, however, he stopped in his tracks. Aries stared at the beast as its tail slapped Leo into the side of the mountain. Though she caught herself by digging her sword into the rock, she was clearly struggling. As were Gemini and Taurus. Gemini couldn't retrieve her weapon, as it was still around the beast's neck, and Taurus' shield couldn't protect him from its electricity.

Aries dropped to his knees, the sting of the cold snow lost on him. "What am I doing?" He thought. "I can't fight that thing. Our best fighters can't fight that thing. I'm such an idiot. Capricorn was—"

"Aries! What are you doing out here?" Capricorn called from behind, followed by Pisces.

"Sorry, Aries! I couldn't stop him!"

"Aries, get back in the observatory this instant!"

Aries grit his teeth. "And do what? Watch as everyone else is beaten down and I can't do anything about it?"

Capricorn took a deep breath. "Aries, if there's nothing you can do, then why dwell on it? You're only making more trouble for yourself." He reasoned, as calm as possible.

"I'm making more trouble for everyone else by being useless! That's why I can't just—"

The Starseed turned its attention from the three it was fighting, who were regaining their bearings, and onto Aries, Capricorn, and Pisces.

"Aries."

Aries stood back up.

"Aries, stop."

Aries got into a stance, his foot forward, fists clenched and close to his chest.

"Aries, I swear." Capricorn's hands flashed with a brown light, a long rapier manifesting in one hand, and a dagger in the other.

The Starseed screeched and surged forward. Capricorn rushed forward at the same time, attempting to get in front of Aries. Before he could, Aries let out his own, defiant yell, his fist meeting the snout of the Starseed. A blast of air pulsed out from the strike, blowing away the snow around them, and knocking Capricorn and Pisces onto their backs.

The Starseed reared its head back, electricity surging through it as it came to crash down on Aries again. Aries' fist shook uncontrollably, pain shooting up his entire arm as if he punched a brick wall with all his might. But he wasn't backing down. In fact, he felt great. His arm was on fire, but that sensation soon filled the rest of his body. Red light snaked through the black of his coat, and into his fists. His eyes turned the color of ruby, and met the Starseed head-to-head yet again, his other fist delivering an uppercut that sent the beast's head upward.

Capricorn blinked, standing to his full height. "Aries, you—"

"You got your color!" Pisces cheered.

"I—"Aries was cut off as he was blasted with volts upon volts of electricity, bringing him to his hands and knees.

Capricorn flung his dagger into the Starseed's eye, causing it recoil in pain. He took that chance to grab Aries and bring him back inside.

Aries awoke in his sarcophagus with a gasp. He looked around, seeing Pisces in the sarcophagus next to his. Capricorn stood at the foot of it, with Virgo next to him. Virgo had her staff out, a long black scepter with a wreath-like tip.

So he hadn't dreamed that.

"Aries, how do you feel?" Virgo asked. "Did I heal you all the way?"

Aries shakily stood, stepping out of his sarcophagus and stretching. He turned to his seniors. "So, did I really…"

"Get your color?" Pisces finished. "Yeah. Congratulations." He said. Even though there was a smile on his face, his gray eyes refused to look at him.

Aries' mouth twitched, and he had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggling. He did it. He really did it.

"Yes! What's my color look like?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Virgo asked, leading him to the reflection room. Along the walls were mirrors, all above appliances that had long lost their function. Handles that turned to do nothing. The opposite wall had stalls with yet more functionless functions, bowl-like, yet empty. Aries stared into the mirror. His eyes were unlike any color he'd seen. If he had to compare them to anyone's, he'd say Virgo or Sagittarius were closest. But his were distinct in their own right.

Liquid ran down his cheeks, dripping onto the porcelain below him.

"What—What's happening to my face?"

Virgo wiped the liquid away. "It's something that happens sometimes. No one has an explanation for it, as it can happen at any time. I'm still looking for answers, but…"

Aries grinned at the color, before resting his forehead on the mirror, wanting a closer look. He could stare for hours. His own color… He finally found his purpose. He was a fighter, just like his file said. Sure, he didn't know what his power was exactly, but he didn't care. He was finally worthy. He was finally helpful. Most importantly, though, Capricorn would finally have to consider him.


End file.
